


Roses

by itschaosupthere



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Claiming Bites, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mating, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itschaosupthere/pseuds/itschaosupthere
Summary: The King has a very important job to do.





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a little too sweet and pleasant for Kinktober but what the hell. I very loosely based this scenario on medieval/tudor bedding ceremonies and now I have a whole bunch of ideas in my head for royal a/b/o chanbaek fics, however I can't get too carried away just yet.   
Which brings me onto saying that I think I need cut down the workload of trying to write a oneshot every day because have you tried? It's bloody hard. I'm getting disappointed with what I'm producing because I don't think it's as good as it could be if I had more time. This probably just means that I'll upload every other day for now and if I manage to get more done then that'll be a bonus. I did say at the start of the month that I wasn't confident I'd get a whole 31 fics written, and now I know what a mammoth of a task it is.   
ANYWAY  
Please enjoy this royal chanbaek fic <3

Royalty

Chanyeol entered his master suite accompanied by his private household staff and two soldiers from the Royal Guard. The latter pair took up a sentry post at the chamber doors while Chanyeol was lead into his dressing room to be prepared for bed. Having already taken a very thorough bath, the process was narrowed down to changing into loose silk pants and adding lotions and cologne to his sculpted body. The staff that attended him were meticulous in their work, knowing how important it was that he looked and smelled his best. Tonight was a very important night indeed.

When he’d been sufficiently groomed, he was taken back into the bedroom where more servants were making sure every candle was lit, every curtain was drawn tight across the windows, and every cover lay perfectly on the bed. He could smell different perfume around the room, more floral and sweet, as well as the special incense that the High Priest had consecrated the space with as he’d conducted blessings and prayers.

Chanyeol felt content as he took his position in the bed, arranging himself beneath the covers and against the crowd of assorted pillows. He had completed his preparations, the only thing left for him to do now was wait.

He became a little more nervous as the clock ticked by – more time spent sat by himself meant more time for his brain to wander. He shouldn’t have any reason to worry since he was in good health and had been given a great deal of advice… maybe_ too_ much advice. However, there was also a lot of pressure. He was the _King_, the fate of his legacy was resting upon his shoulders and, yes of course this wasn’t his only chance, but it would be further proof of his ability to reign if he could just get this right the first time.

He was pulled from his thoughts when the doors opened and the guards let through a new party of servants leading His Majesty’s Omega into the room. Chanyeol’s back went ramrod straight as the procession came in, but all nerves left his body when his eyes caught onto his beautiful, ethereal omega. Baekhyun was dressed in ivory silk robes with lace details, there were flowers in his hair and light dustings of makeup on his face. He was nothing short of an angelic being. Suddenly, the weight of his task felt like nothing to Chanyeol because surely this was going to be the easiest thing he’d ever have to do.

Baekhyun’s outer robe was taken off and he was given a small bouquet of roses as the servants began to depart. Chanyeol couldn’t wait any longer and slipped out of the bed, stepping quickly to the other boy and resting his hands on his waist. Their foreheads met as the doors shut tight, leaving them completely alone. The scent of roses and other flowers filled Chanyeol’s nose along with the rising aroma of Baekhyun’s heat. He inhaled deeply, enthralling himself in the smells as he nuzzled their noses together.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day.” Baekhyun whispered, gently dropping his posy of flowers to the floor so that he could run his hands up Chanyeol’s chest.

“Me too.” The latter replied. “Are you ready for this?”

“More than anything.”

Chanyeol connected their lips with a rush of affection, kissing with every drop of longing he’d felt in the months leading up to this moment. Through all their courtship – every love letter, every polite peck on the hand, every whispered word of passion in secret corners – it had all been a prelude to this, their mating ceremony, and Chanyeol felt as if he could kiss Baekhyun for hours and not get bored. His lips felt like rose petals and his mouth was warm and inviting as he deepened their embrace.

They parted for air and Chanyeol immediately gathered Baekhyun up into his arms to carry him across to their bed, smiling at his flushed cheeks. He lay him down with care and joined him on top of the sheets to reconnect their lips, needing more of that sweetness on his tongue. Baekhyun let out the most perfect little noises of pleasure every time Chanyeol moved slightly differently, exploring every possible way to kiss to Baekhyun. He soon found a taste for his neck as well, sucking red marks in a trail from his jaw to his shoulder, an imitation of what would be scarred there later.

Chanyeol could tell that Baekhyun’s heat was intensifying as the other boy became more bold in his touches, constantly sliding his hands all over the alpha’s body and pulling him closer. The scent was becoming intoxicating. Their instincts were reacting to it, urging them on to consummate as soon as possible, but Chanyeol didn’t want to rush things, he’d been waiting for this for too long to have it over in a matter of moments.

He undid the ties of Baekhyun’s robe with steady movements, gently pulling apart the ribbons until the ivory fabric was falling away from the body within it, revealing tantalising glimpses of golden skin. Chanyeol lowered his head and dropped kisses between the pieces of silk, making Baekhyun shiver, especially as Chanyeol got further and further down his body. The alpha then slowly pushed away the robe, unwrapping Baekhyun to lie in all his nakedness, skin glowing under the candlelight.

“You’re so beautiful.” He marvelled. “How did I ever get so lucky?” And he truly meant the question. Not a day went by with Baekhyun in his life that did he not wonder how he’d managed to end up bestowed by such a gift.

The omega sighed and stroked Chanyeol’s cheek. “I’m the lucky one.”

They kissed again. Love swallowing them until passion overcame every other sense, the intimate proximity of their bodies that now had the sheets rumpling in disarray was setting their primal instincts alight. As the kisses got sloppier, Chanyeol reached between them and discovered the damp patch of wetness that was spreading from Baekhyun’s entrance. He growled lowly and couldn’t help but to then quickly feel around with his index finger until the tip was breeching Baekhyun’s entrance.

He slid it inside with ease. Baekhyun gasped at the sudden intrusion, having never before been touched in that way. He quickly got used to it as Chanyeol worked it in and out, stretching space for a second finger. He used both to make a scissoring motion that caused a little frown to appear on Baekhyun’s forehead. Chanyeol kissed him, letting him know that it would feel good soon. He kept scissoring and stretching enough to add a third.

“Oh god.” Baekhyun hissed.

Chanyeol showered him in kisses. “It’s alright.” He murmured against the omega’s lips.

He moved his fingers much slower this time, being as gentle as he could to work Baekhyun open at a pace that wouldn’t cause him anymore discomfort. It was this unhurried teasing that had the omega’s eyes fluttering closed, his mouth falling open, and his body keening with pleasure. Slick ran down Chanyeol’s fingers and coated the bed. He took this as a good sign to move a little faster.

“Chanyeol, I need you.” Baekhyun breathily cried, clutching the top of the alpha’s shoulders. “Please!”

Chanyeol removed his fingers and shuffled backwards to take off his pants. His achingly hard member sprang out from the confines and Chanyeol groaned as he used the remaining viscous residue on his digits to spread over his cock as he gave it a couple tugs. His lips went back to Baekhyun’s neck and collar bones as he repositioned himself between the latter thighs.

“Baekhyun?” He asked, looking down into the omega’s enchanting brown eyes.

“Yes?”

“I love you.” Chanyeol breathed. They’d said it so many times before but this felt much more significant. Their entire lives were about to change and Chanyeol needed to know that Baekhyun felt exactly the same unconditional affection as he did for him. Then he’d know that he was ready to do this.

“I love you too.” Baekhyun’s smile was blinding. He guided Chanyeol’s head down for another, softer kiss, letting it last for as long as possible without much movement, just a lasting press of lips against lips.

Then Chanyeol carefully manoeuvred into position and pushed inside Baekhyun in one slow, fluid motion. They both moaned, the sensitivity to where their bodies were connected sent stutters of tingling pleasure throughout every nerve. Baekhyun still felt a little pain but Chanyeol began thrusting so smoothly and leisurely that the sting quickly began to fade away.

Their eyes met as they moved in synchrony, the languid rolls of Chanyeol’s hips melding together with Baekhyun’s, who pulled the alpha in closer with his legs. They were finally one, finally coupled in the most intimate of ways. It warranted savouring every touch and feeling, but Chanyeol’s innate nature had him quickening his pace as the arousal grew. Baekhyun was so tight around him that he couldn’t control his need to thrust harder. He needed to claim him, make him his in every possible sense, stretch him with his knot.

Baekhyun moaned louder when Chanyeol found a new angle and rubbed against his prostate. He was responding to every signal in the alpha’s pheromones, producing even more slick and slackening his body to let it be ravished. His head tilted to the side without being fully aware he was even doing it. Chanyeol started mouthing at the area, sucking on it and finding the perfect placement. His teeth were nibbling, tasting his skin. It had Baekhyun writhing under him and scratching down his back.

Chanyeol was slamming into the omega at an uninhibited speed now and it was causing an obscene noise to occur from the slap of his testicles against Baekhyun’s wet ass cheeks and the squelching as his cock slid back and forth into his entrance. His canines were ready to bite down but he wasn’t quite there yet, he needed Baekhyun to get there with him. He hitched the omega’s legs up his back until he was almost bent in half. It gave him the angle to ram his cock even deeper and collide against Baekhyun’s prostate every time. The latter started hollering at this, the pitch of his moans getting higher.

“Claim me. Chanyeol, please!”

There was rising pressure in Chanyeol’s abdomen that let him know he was close. He put his mouth back to the spot he’d chosen and bit down, _hard_. Baekhyun yelped at the initial pain but then he was coming, screaming and coming, his release shooting across his body in thick ropes. The way his entrance clenched as he did so had Chanyeol coming as well and his knot swelled rapidly, locking his seed inside. His pulled his teeth away from Baekhyun’s neck and admired the bonding mark he’d left there.

“God I love you so much.” He rambled, words tripping over each other in his orgasmic daze.

Baekhyun panted to try and get his breath back. His fingers glided through Chanyeol’s hair and he smiled. “I love you… my handsome mate.”

Chanyeol kissed him. “I can’t wait to do this again.” He admitted despite how they were still connected. No amount of advice or discussion from his family, friends, and advisors could ever have prepared him for how immeasurably good this would feel.

Baekhyun snickered. “You’ll have to be careful once I’m pregnant.”

The thought drove Chanyeol wild with love and he held Baekhyun as tightly as he could, pouring that feeling into his hug.

When his knot eventually receded and he could pull out, Chanyeol immediately picked up the washcloth and bowl of water that had been left beside the bed to clean Baekhyun with. He took his time like he’d done with everything else, making sure his omega was pristine before he put away the supplies and lay back down. He pulled Baekhyun back into his arms and the latter rested his head atop Chanyeol’s chest. They drifted between sleep and wakefulness, trying to remain in the beauty of the moment for as long as they could. But tiredness soon set in and they slept peacefully as a mated pair at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Would anyone be interested in reading more of this universe?


End file.
